Who Am I?: A Soul Eater Fanfiction
by anabxlla
Summary: Ana wakes up and remembers nothing, but there are many odd people surrounding her in some place called Death Weapon Meister Academy. She also clearly has some history there, but she cannot remember a thing. What secrets about her self and others will she uncover? Who has she loved, and who has she lost?
1. Chapter 1

Who Am I?:

A Soul Eater Fanfiction

Chapter 1

All I remembered was the flashing of two twin headlights, then just black. Nothing makes sense, I couldn't put anything together. As I came to my senses I could tell I was in some sort of hospital bed. I could hear voices. Three… four... five... seven... eight? Eight people? Jeez. I wonder what's going on… Why am I here? Who are these people? Where am I?

"Ana? Are you awake?" That voice sounds familiar… Why can't I match it to a name or a face? I opened my eyes and saw a boy with black hair and piercing red eyes staring back at me. I knew him... but from where? As I look around the room I see 7 more people. A white haired boy and a blonde haired girl with pigtails quarreling in one corner, a blue haired boy claiming he was almighty and would surpass God, whatever that means, and a black haired woman trying to calm him down and telling him to "get off that table before you break your nose again and Kid would be enraged with your asymmetry." Alright then…

There were also two other blonde girls, most likely sisters, wearing matching outfits and standing and talking to one another, the shorter one going on about giraffes.. But then… there was another boy… with black hair with 3 white stripes, and glowing yellow-orange eyes I could not stop looking at. He was watching me intently, which caused me to blush and look away. But who were all these people, and why were they crowded in a room with me?

"So. You've finally woken up," said the white haired boy. With all the energy I had, which wasn't a lot, I said softly,

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who any of you are, or where I am." The boy with the striped hair left the room as soon as I finished my sentence. It was quite abrupt, was he upset? The older sister of the two left, probably to go find him. The black haired girl cautiously approached the bed and sweetly stated, "Ana, I'm not sure what happened to you, but let me just re-introduce everyone and see if that will help you."

First she motioned to the black haired red eyed boy next to me.

"That is Dylan, he is your weapon; a scythe. You two live together, and he is your best friend, practically your brother." Then she pointed to the younger sister of the two still in the room. "That's Patty. Her sister, Liz, was in here too, but went after Kid, who was the boy who left the room. Liz and Patty are Kid's weapons, they're twin pistols. I'll let Kid tell you his connection to you, if he wants, when he gets back… I don't want to say anything wrong…"

Then the boy with white hair stood up.

"Alright, Tsubaki, you're taking too long. I'm Soul, and that's Maka," he said, pointing to the girl with pigtails he was arguing with earlier,

"She's my meister. I'm a scythe like Dylan. And that self-loathing idiot over there is Black Star, and Tsubaki is his weapon. Now, what all do you remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked into Soul's eyes for a minute, and then closed my own. I couldn't remember a thing… I told him just that.

"Where am I?" I asked. Soul laughed and said,

"Wow you really are out of it. You're at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA. You're a student here." A student? So if I go to school here, they all must be my friends… I guess it makes sense. But what I don't understand is why Dylan seems so familiar, and I feel like I somewhat know some of them but not on a personal level, but like I had heard about them before.

"How long have I known you guys? Like, how long have I been a student here?" I asked. Soul looked a bit unsure how to answer, but he carefully said,

"Well… you and Dylan transferred here about ten months ago, together, and no one knows exactly where you came from…" That didn't sound too good… But then he smiled his signature toothy grin and laughed,

"Not to worry, we love you both all the same. Your past doesn't really matter; all that matters now is that we get your memory back."

I look over to Dylan, who is looking at me with an expression I can't explain, almost like he knows what had happened or something… He seems a bit out of place among the others and he is my weapon so I'll have to talk to him later, alone, and see what all he knows. Just then Liz and Kid return to the room, and Kid's eyes are bloodshot and Liz just looks exhausted. Trying to get himself together, Kid clears his throat, and begins to speak; everyone watching him closely. "Heya Ana, I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid. You and I had become quite close, and I'm looking forward to letting it happen again, if you're up for it…" he trailed off at the end. I simply smiled and nodded. He smiled back, clearly pleased by my decision. He had a sad look in his eyes though…

Exactly how close was I to him? The others look somewhat confused, others relieved, others sad. I decided to ignore it; I didn't have time to worry about other people's issues with each other. I needed to figure out what happened to me and how I woke up in this strange place.

(Time skip)

Everyone walks out of my room to go home, except Dylan. I guess since I'm here and we apparently live together, he doesn't want to go home alone.

"So are you finally going to explain what happened to me, or do you not know either?" I asked him. He looked at me and sighed.

"Well you see… The month before we transferred here, you were in a coma from the time you were 6 to the time you were 12… I'm not exactly sure what happened, but you woke up, and they kept you hospitalized for a year. You and I grew up together as small children, so when you fell into the coma I didn't understand what was going on and to this day I don't even know what put you in it in the first place. My parents and your parents are friends, so throughout the years I would visit you many times each month and hear updates on your health, so although you weren't conscious I've known you practically your whole life…

Anyways, when you woke up, I would visit you in the hospital every single day, I practically lived there. You and I got to know each other again, and a year later once you were mostly recovered we got sent here to live here, and go to this school. Lord Death, the headmaster, was nice enough to take us in and watch over us. We have been going to this school for about a year now, and just a few weeks ago there was an accident… You got into a fight with someone, it wasn't me but I can't say who, and you got upset and ran out of the apartment and into the road… and you got hit…" at this point he is tearing up and beginning to cry, meanwhile I'm trying to process everything I'm hearing… But then he continues.

"That car was going way too fast and it was raining to the driver didn't see you… You got hit pretty badly and you've been in the DWMA infirmary for 2 weeks, every day we would all come in here and sit and wait for you to recover… I was worried that you were going to slip back into that coma… But you have no idea how happy I am that you are finally awake." As I listened to him talking, his facial expressions, his mannerisms… Why is he so familiar?

"Your… Your last name is Reid… Right? Oh please tell me I'm right!" He brightens up and smiles hugely and laughs,

"Ana! You remembered! That is amazing! Your memory is already starting to come back; it'll be back in no time! Just you watch."

"Just you watch…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It seems my memory would return to me slowly, but it didn't feel like I was remembering _this_ Dylan. Almost like I know another version… That night he stayed with me in the infirmary, and I drifted asleep.

I was sitting in a bed draped with multi colored Christmas lights, and I was drawing. I'm not exactly the best, but I feel like it helps me calm down, it makes me feel happy, so it's worth it. I had been working on this drawing for days, but you just couldn't get the stripes in his hair right, you knew if he saw this he would freak at how asymmetrical you drew him, and you smiled thinking what that exchange would be like. I felt like even though I couldn't get the rest of it perfect, you should at least do his hair right. You adored him, after all. I wanted to draw Soul too, but I couldn't exactly remember what his hair looked like… Oh well. You could keep drawing Kid; he would just not leave your head. Although I had no idea where I was, I felt very content. I was also singing Resonance by T.M. Revolution to myself, and then everything went dark.

I woke up.

I look around me, and I am back in the infirmary with Dylan on a bed across the room from me. He hadn't woken up yet, so I sat and thought to myself how weird of a dream that was… Why was I drawing Kid and having those thoughts? I don't even know him! Ironically enough, Kid followed by Liz and Patty walked into the room, causing Dylan to stir. Kid walked over to me and put his hand across my forehead, feeling my temperature. He looks at me, smiles and says,

"Well you're feeling a lot better this morning, how do you feel physically?" I slightly glare at him.

"Well maybe if you guys would let me get up then I could tell you."

Dylan had just gotten up and left the room with a brief good morning, so its just Kid and I in the room. He smiles warmly and walks over to the accessible side of the bed and holds out his hand, helping me stand up. I almost topple over, but luckily he catches me.

"Looks like you're still a bit disoriented," he laughs. I just blush and sit down on the bed. Why can I not stand? I mean I've been awake for almost two days now… I slowly stand back up, steadying myself on Kid. I try to walk a few steps and succeed. As soon as Dylan walks back into the room, I find myself falling again, but then I'm leaning on what feels like a metal pole. I look down, and see a scythe, blade down, with an emblem that looked like an eye on the bottom end. Then i saw the blade. It was a beautiful shade of blue with corresponding white, in a sort of zig zag pattern. It took me a minute to realize that this is Dylan's weapon form… My weapon… I pick him up and swing the blade upwards, almost cutting Kid's head off in the process.

"WOAH! Ana! Watch where you swing that thing!"

"This 'thing' has a name." I hear a sarcastic voice say. I didn't know Dylan could speak in weapon form. I zone out as those two bicker for a minute, thinking how much worse it would be if Black Star were in Kid's place.

He was always much too dramatic for my liking.

This thought also triggered me into thinking of my dream last night. It was quite odd… I don't even know Kid, there's no way I can be having dreams about him like that… And what is that song I was singing? I don't remember ever hearing that song, but even now I can recall the words… Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga, mune wo sasu nara… Its in Japanese too, but I don't know Japanese! Man this is weird…

"Uhh… Ana? Earth to Ana?!" both of the boys were screaming. I snapped out of my long thought process and focused on them. I can already tell this is gonna be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You can both stop howling like monkeys and tell me what you want already!" They both quiet down, then after a moment Kid speaks.

"My father, Lord Death, wishes to see you in the Death Room." Hold up. Death Room?! I thought I was a student here! I haven't done anything wrong!

"I can see the look of panic on your face so let me reassure you. The Death Room is simply the room in which Lord Death resides and has his meetings. I promise no death will come to you while you are in there," he chuckles. Well thats a relief.

As we walk to the Death Room, I look up and see that we are walking under guillotines. That only makes me walk faster; as if they were going to fall on me if I stood underneath one for too long. I open the two large doors at the end of the pathway and walk in. it's a smallish room (at least thats how it appears) with clouds floating around, and standing in the center in front of a large mirror was who I presumed to be Lord Death. He was quite tall, with a long black cloak and a childish looking mask. Well if he teaches a school full of children he doesn't have much of a choice, does he?

"Hello hello hello! Hiya! Wazzup wazzup wazzup!?" was the first thing I heard him say. I was not expecting him to be so… enthusiastic…

"Uhh… Hi Lord Death, Kid told me you wanted to see me?"

"Ahh, yes. How are you doing? You look well. I have been told that you lost your memories. That is most unfortunate, but I'm sure you will get at least some of them back. Luckily you have all your friends to help you!"

"Yes… right… is that all you needed, sir?"

"Oh, no. I was just making sure you were okay first. I didn't know if you would be up for going on a group mission anytime soon."

"Mission?"

"Yes, going off school grounds to hunt the Kishin. You do know what the Kishin are, don't you?"

I stammered, "Uhh.. Oh! Yeah! Totally! Heh heh… No…"

"Its alright! The Kishin are people (meisters or weapons) who break the rules of the DWMA and eat human souls, and this causes them to become evil, and it is our job to defeat them. Then, the weapons get their souls, and once they collect 99 Kishin souls and 1 witch soul, they can become a death scythe; a weapon for me to use." This all makes sense now.

"How many Kishin souls has Dylan eaten?" Kid answers my question instead of Shinigami-sama.

" You and Dylan have the highest count so far, well since Maka and Soul screwed up and lost all of theirs. He is at 67, so you're over halfway there." Hmm. I must be pretty good at this whole Kishin hunting thing then.

"But to answer your question, yes I would love to go on a group mission. It would be me, Dylan, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, and Soul, right?"

"Yup yup yup! Kid will fill you in on the objective, but for now I have some things to attend to. Byee!" And with that we left the Death Room. Walking back down the pathway, Kid explained the mission to Dylan and I.

"So basically what we have to do is go to the outskirts of Death City. There are apparently over 10 Kishin souls residing there, and it is our job to take them out. Since you don't have any memory of how to fight, we are heading to a field for you to work on your technique," then he smirked and said, "And of course, Dylan can give you pointers on your fighting style; he clearly knows it better than you." Then at that moment, I get the most random question in my head and I'm not even sure what it means, but before I can stop myself I ask,

"Hey Kid, what happened to Brew?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kid stares at me in bewilderment. The look in his eyes scares me, it seems I've pushed my limits. I look over to Dylan who is confused, so that can't be a good sign.

"Ana… How the hell do you know about Brew…?!" I honestly didn't know. I can't recall anything about it, just the name.

"I'm sorry Kid… I don't know where that came from, I don't know anything about it, just the name…"

"What is Brew?" Dylan asked. Wait… If Dylan doesn't know, then how do I? This makes no sense…

Kid ignores Dylan's question.

"The incident where we needed Brew happened a year ago, about two months before you two came to the school. We never talked about it since then, so I have no idea where you would even get the idea. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I… I have no idea…" i realize the entire time we had been walking we had gone to Kid's house for some reason, Dylan split off from us a few minutes ago and I didn't even realize. Why have I come here without realizing it? I've never been here before and I seem to know the way by heart…

Kid invites me inside, almost too casually, and I accept, almost too quickly. He runs upstairs for an unknown reason, but it doesn't bother me. I feel safe here, is that weird? As I look around the living room I'm standing in, and I see lots of pictures filling the fireplace mantle. There are some of Soul and Maka, some of Black Star and Tsubaki, some of Kid, Liz, and Patty, there was even a couple of Dylan and I. But I also noticed that scattered among those, there were quite a few of Kid and I… I guess we were close, that is what he told me. But the way I was looking at him didn't exactly say friends. I was looking at all the pictures so intently that I didn't hear him come down, and he ran over and tried to hide the pictures of he and I, but obviously he was too late.

Kid POV

I came downstairs after doing my daily room check to make sure Liz and Patty didn't mess up my symmetry. Ana was standing in front of the fireplace looking at all my pictures. Oh crap! The pictures from our dates are still up there! As soon as I realize this she turns around and smiles at me, so maybe she didn't see them. I casually ran over and tried to take them off, and she simply said,

"There's no point in taking them off, I already saw them. Don't worry, I won't ask. It seems like a touchy subject for you so I have no intentions of asking." How could she not be the least bit curious? If a stranger looked at those photos, its clear that I love her… But now that her memory is gone I can't simply tell her… This is my fault. I'm going to fix this, whether we have to start over or I can find a way get her memory back.

Ana POV

After he tried to hide the pictures from me, he seems to be deep in thought. Its clearly more touchy than I thought… Going over what everyone had told me in the past, like how Tsubaki wouldn't tell me details about me and Kid's relationship, I think that before I lost my memories he and I were together… I can't help but feel bad for him, he's clearly hurting from this. But what is this that I'm feeling? I've only known him two days and I'm already kinda crushing on him… Maybe its my consciousness telling me this is right thing for me.

"Hey Kid, you maybe wanna go out sometime?" He whips his head around and looks at me shocked. After a moment his face softens and he smiles and says,

"Of course. We need to take care of the mission tomorrow first, and if you're feeling okay, then definitely."


End file.
